No-Bender (OLD, being rewritten)
by iiZozilla
Summary: Hiccup can't bend any element, so he is made fun of. But what happens when he meets a certain night fury in the forest? (Bending AU) (Spirit Animal AU) Rated T because better safe than sorry, possible violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Haii there! This is my first fanfic. Reviews are welcomed and I might do another chapter today! Enjoy.**

"This is Berk. My home. In a word, sturdy. Now, this small island packs a few surprises. While other people are traders, or assassins, we are..."

A cart is light on fire and then crushed by giant rocks, sprouting from the ground.

"Benders," A young boy was looking out his window as people were shooting fire and slashing giant watery hands at huge flying lizards in the sky. He ran outside, hoping to get in on some of the action. Out of nowhere, a fire bender shoved him onto the ground.

"Hey no-bender, where's Gobber? I want my dad's axe sharpened." The bigger boy said.

"Snotlout, your dad doesn't have an axe," the scrawny one said with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey, I need an excuse to push you around, Hiccup." Snotlout replied tauntingly.

Two more benders came beside him, earthbenders.

"So, what are you going to do with him boss?" the supposedly said male asked.

"Chase him down a hill? Into the forest? Or..." the other continued.

"Feed him to the sharks!" they both finished.

"NO!" We are not feeding him to the sharks! I would get in _so_ much trouble!"

In their arguing, Hiccup had escaped easily.

"Woah!" he said as a watery had whipped him off the ground.

"Astrid? What do you want?"

"Chief wants you. And don't give me attitude," she said with a scowl.

"Okay fine. Now could you um please put me down?"

The watery hand suddenly released him and he landed on the ground with a _thud._

Hiccup slowly made his way to the Great Hall and saw his father.

"Did you want to see me Dad?" he asked slowly.

"Yes. Can you go help Gobber for a little? The metal benders need some tools."

"Sure." He raced off towards the forge.

That night, he helped Gobber, the magma bender, make 3 axes, 5 swords, 2 maces, 4 clubs, and 1 hammer. Afterwards, he wandered around the forest hitting branches and muttering.

"Stupid Snotlout. Stupid twins. Stupid As-" he stopped suddenly and ducked.

A black mass of scales was lying directly in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

The black mass stirred, making Hiccup jump in shock. It turned to face him and Hiccup saw it's eyes.

"I have to help this thing," he said softly.

Hiccup didn't know what he was doing; he reached out, his hand inches away from the beast's mighty jaws. It looked him straight in the eye and nudged his hand, slowly but surely.

"Wow," he whispered. "Now let's see what's wrong." Hiccup examined the night fury and say that it had a giant hook in it's mouth.

"So that's the problem."

The boy saw that the night fury's ribs were sticking out and he realized it couldn't eat.

"This is gonna hurt. But I have to do it. Brace yourself," he said, a little nervous.

The hook ripped out of it's jaw, the creature wailing in pain.

"I'm sorry, it's okay, it's okay."

Hiccup patted the dragon's head to calm it.

It pulled it's teeth in, then out again.

"I could'a sworn you had-... teeth."

"Stay here, I'll be right back." He raced off to the fishing post.

The fishing post had crates full of fish. Surely they wouldn't miss one bagful?

He ran back to the creature and helped it eat the fish. Soon after, it was up and running again.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I've got to get back."

The next morning, he did all his chores then came back into the forest. Little did he know that the night fury had something planned.

"Toothless! Toothless?" Hiccup saw then dragon drawing something in the dirt that looked very ancient.

 _Dragons can write?_ he thought, astonished.

Toothless then saw him and seemed eager to nudge him in the middle of his circle.

"Um, Toothless? What is that?" The dragon came inside the circle too, curling around his legs like a cat.

The night fury plasma blasted the circle edges and it light up a bright aqua blue. His eyes started to glow white and he hovered, making Hiccup _very_ nervous.

A ringing sound flooded their ears and smoke filled the air.

When Hiccup looked down, Toothless was much smaller and the dragon said, "Hello."

 **That's the end of this chap! Thanks for all the feedback so quick! I promise I'll make up for this short chapter with another one today. I managed to squeeze this in before school.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I started this one right after I posted chapter 2! Muhahahhahahah! Enjoy XD.**

"Oh, right I forgot. You didn't know..." Toothless trailed off, staring at Hiccup's face, which, in the time being, was as pale as a banana.

"T-toot-toothless can talk to me. I can talk to a dragon." he muttered very slowly. Then he fainted.

"Meh, I expected that," a very bored Toothless said casually. He strolled over to the pond, and sucked up some water then walked back over and sprayed Hiccup with it.

"Bleh! Okay okay! I'm up!"

Hiccup was still amazed that he could talk to a dragon, a _night fury,_ nonetheless.

"Can you understand me?" he asked hopefully.

"Well, duh. I am your spirit animal after all. What's the matter? Don't know what a spirit animal is? Well, people who are destined to do great things in their lives can have spirit animals. But only avatars usually." Toothless replied quickly.

Hiccup slowly ticked off the answers. "Well, I'm not a king, not a emperor, not an avatar-"

"Um excuse me? Not an avatar? Hah!" Toothless burst into laughter

"Um... what are you saying?" he asked hoping that his guess was correct, after all, it was a pretty wild and random guess.

"Well, you are the chosen one. Of course you're the avatar!" Toothless rolled his eyes.

"But, I can't even bend an element!" Hiccup replied.

"Did those brainless dimwits teach you nothing? Hiccup, your an airbender! The airbender!"

"Prove it!"

"Okay. Ever had times when you felt a burst of chi rushing through your body, maybe when you were running, and you went higher than you intended? Hmm?" he asked with a rather sassy tone.

Now that he thought about it, he did recall jumping very high when running away from the twins or Snotlout.

"Okay fine. You're right."

"Well, I thought you'd at least be happier about it!"

Hiccup didn't respond. He was to interested in the new tattoo on his arm. It looked almost exactly like the strike symbol in the book of dragons!

"Oh, so you found your bond mark? Lucky me." he muttered

"Bond mark? Is that what it's called?"

"Yes. But whatever you do DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT, tap it three times!" he said, hoping that Hiccup would listen.

"What will happen?"

"You will-um-blow up! Yeah blow up!" Hiccup sensed the uncertain tone in Toothless' voice and tapped it three times.

 _"Aw, come on! Seriously!"_ a voice in Hiccup's head said.

"What the..." he looked down at his han-paw that was pitch black with grayish spots, glistening in the sunlight.

 _"We combined spirits. You're now in the body of a night fury."_ the Toothless voice inside his head said

He tapped his tattoo again and said,

"Well, let's get training."

Toothless nodded and their training began.

Over the course of many days and weeks and months, Hiccup learned very quickly how to airbend. Toothless helped him through. And then, he had to pass a quiz to see if he was a master. He walked towards the cove happily then froze.

"So, Hiccup. Whatcha doing here?"

 **I'm feeling good tonight and what better to celebrate a Friday than with a third chapter today? Its being made C:**

 **iiZozilla, over and out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are awesome! Thanks for all the feedback. Shoutout time!**

 **InsaneInfinityBlade: Well, lucky you are! The answer is down below and btw, it's your choice that won. :3**

"Hey! I asked you a question! What are you doing here?" Astrid asked.

"Astrid hey Astrid hey Astrid Astrid..."

"What" she realized that the black blob in the distance was moving, "is that."

"Well um that is...okay Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid.

"Toothless? _You named that...thing?_ " Astrid shouted very loudly.

"Shh you'll wake him up and then he'll try to-uh oh."

Toothless slowly got to his feet and turned around. With a yawn, he looked over to Astrid, slowly turned away, then snapped his head back to look at her.

"Now tell me," Astrid by now, was half burrowed into the wall. "what would a young'un like you be doing in this part of the forest?" Toothless asked will slowly cornering Astrid and using some of his powers to make himself look bigger.

Astrid quickly got a sense of what was going on.

"Wait a second...what am I doing? I'm just going to kill this night fury!" Astird ran forward with a war call.

"Wait no!" Hiccup, by instinct, pushed her back with a gust of air.

"What the...is this one of your tricks?"

"Well not really...now that you know you can't tell anyone else." Hiccup told her.

"Okay...fine." she answered sadly.

Hiccup, who was trying to hold Toothless back (who, in Hiccup's head was yelling at the top of his lungs, "LET ME AT HER! LET ME AT HER!") as well as create a small ball of air to prove it, had a better idea.

"Okay, I'm going to have to show you this part first." he said and combined spirits with Toothless.

"Wait a second...if that night fury is an adult yet smaller than most...and you have a tattoo on your arm...and you shot a gust of wind at me...and you can turn into a night fury with him...that means...oh my gods!"

"You're the Avatar!" she stuttered.

 **That's all for this morning (yep more are coming today...hopefully). Now the big reveal...**

 **The winner of the vote is...**

 **Option B!**

 **Now don't be sad people who wanted A, I promise more oneshots will come and I might even do oneshots of this story if I don't manage to do a sequel.**

 **Oh, one other thing. My sister wants me to tell her a story before she goes to sleep. So almost all of my stories will be them or based off them. Including this one. XD.**

 **Edit- Oh my gods! I am _so_ sorry! I forgot someone's shoutout :C. **

**Stormfly1124: My dearest apologies for not seeing yours! And I hope you're happy that your answer was picked. And my hands and keyboard will fulfill all your one-shot needs. Just call (707)1800.7381973137. Just kidding. Or am I...**

 **iiZozilla, back to writing chapter 5. Hopefully I don't get distracted.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just put 5 and 6 together. I didn't delete one, don't worry.**

"No, it can't be possible! I thought all the Avatars were wiped out years ago!" Astrid was pacing back and forth in the cove with Hiccup and Toothless watching like cats.

"But then, if you're the Avatar... you have to be able to bend!" She turned around to look at him.

"You're the last airbender!" she figured out, all the past events coming to her.

"Yep... I am." He said, looking up at the sky.

"Um Astrid... it's getting late..." Astrid was eyeing some bags that were lying beside Toothless. They were connected by a strap in the middle, each strap connecting two and lazily drooping down onto his side.

"What are those bags for?"

 **(A/N Get ready for another tag, one of my favorites)**

"Well...I'm running away."

It took Astrid a while to be shaken out of her trance.

"You're what?"

"I'm leaving. With Toothless." He scratched under Toothless' chin.

"You can't leave! Think how Stoick will feel!"

"I seriously doubt he'll feel anything but a big weight off his shoulders," Hiccup muttered.

"Y-you can't just leave!" Astrid pleaded.

Hiccup turned away.

"I have to, Astrid. Think what will happen when they find out that I'm the Avatar and about Toothless. They'll try to kill him!"

"They can try." Toothless said as matter-as-factly as possible.

"Well, I'm coming with you. You need someone who can fight." Astrid said sternly.

"I can fight! I'm an airbender and I'm learning to shadowbend!" Hiccup whined.

"Well, can you waterbend?"

"No."

"Can you use an axe?"

"Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"Well, shadowbending is mostly doing things with your mind."

"Still! You need me out there!"

"The village needs you more!"

"Could you two _please_ hurry up? I can hear footsteps in the distance!"

"Fine. Go back to the village and pack what you need. We'll be waiting for you here." Hiccup said reluctantly.

Astrid walked happily back to the village and packed her belongings. Luckily, her parents were out fighting dragons.

Soon after, she galloped out into the cove. She turned around.

 _This might be the last time I see Berk._ she thought.

"Astrid?" Hiccup was looking at her, his deep green eyes filled with wonder.

"Yeah, okay I'm ready." Hiccup combined with Toothless, and then Astrid put the straps on. She hopped on and they took off, not to see Berk again for a long, long time.

 **And there it is! I know, a lot happened in little time in this one, but it's still a chapter, right? Anyway, I might do another tonight. Please review and type shoutout above it! Thanks.**

 **Edit: I combined the two chapters.**


	6. Chapter 7

The small rock sprouting out the ocean slowly faded from Astrid's sight. She sighed and pressed forward.

"Wait! Do you see that in the distance?" a warbling voice below her asked.

She squinted and then saw a small island with a cave poking out.

"We can stay there for the night." Hiccup/Toothless' wings flapped rapidly as they landed on the mouth of the cave. They were so tired that they forgot to separate.

"Blah... that was a long flight," Hicless **(A/N That's what I'll call them in their bonded form.)** plasma blasted some logs lying around and put them into a pile. A blast of air shot from it's snout and made the fires roar in fury as they grew larger. Astrid laid down next to them and felt the warmth of the fire against her cheeks.

 _Squreek. Sqrack. Squeee!_

"Darn it, terrors!" Hiccup was wrestling some terrors that were jumping on him, shouting _"It's the boy! The avatar! I found him! No I did! No I did GreenWing!"_ and Astrid had that to wake up to first thing in the morning.

"Ugh... could you keep it down?"

"Sorry."

"You should be!" a third voice joined in.

"Guys, we should get moving again."

Off the trio went, taking short breaks on islands. They were landing on an exceptional island and checking it out.

"This forest is nice. Lots of wood and stuff."

"Wait stop! I hear something!"

The bushes rustled.

 **Er mah gerd... I am so sorry! I know I'm a jerk for not updating... but my family planned a suprise vacation and I couldn't update. This chapter is so short ;-;**

 **Oh btw, obviously choice B one. Sorry others.**

 **pleasedontkillme,**

 **Zozo**


	7. NOTICE: PLEASE READ!

Goodness...it's been so long! Guys...im so, so, SOOOO sorry!

Here's the story. I got a huge writers block, and decided to take a 'short' break...

...which ended up two months long...

...ok fine, 7-8-9 months...

Well, I am sorry guys. Now that I am older(ish), hopefully I can write better stories!

No-Bender might be continued, I'm not sure, I've kind of lost inspiration.

The only good news is that I already have some ideas for new stories! Hopefully I can roll out those sometime in the next two days or so.

Sorry!

-zozo

(ps: its great to be back)


	8. So about that

**_S_** **o...Um...hi? I um... *clears throat* um...so..*microphone falls with feedback*...so...yeah...**

 **I haven't been on for 4 months after I said I might be back...*awkward cough*...**

 **I've been looking through this and there are so many errors and things that could be better...**

 **So, up to you guys (if anyone sees this or is notified by this) I can either..**

 **A) Drop this and do something else**

 **B) Continue this and make it (hopefully) gradually grow into a 30-40-50 chapter fanfic**

 **C) (slowly) rewrite this and continue**

 **Uhm...*more feedback* thanks...! Bye...**


	9. LAST ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Me again. So, so far, C is winning. It's a huge decision, so I will post what a snippet of the first chapter would look like if I redid it. If you guys like it, I'll rewrite it, if not, I'll continue it from here on. Also, please note that if I rewrite it there will be little to no change in the plot. By that I mean like Astrid might have a different reason for coming, twins might not be there when bullying Hiccup, etc. Small changes, but it's fine. Ok, here you go, finally. XD**

 _'This..is Berk. My home. In a word, it's sturdy. But, it isn't your average island. No, I'm not talking about how it snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three. I'm talking about...'_

Huge shards of rock and earth protruded from the ground, imploding a wagon. It's wheel spun violently, slowly loosing momentum and slowing down. Shards and splinters of wood burst out as projectiles, embedding themselves in nearby walls, the ground, and a war-battered sword. The man holding it brought it down, as it was attached to his arm that he held up to protect his face. His metal tooth clicked as he grumbled and shook them off.

Hiccup balanced on the railing of the blacksmith's shop, hanging and kicking his legs eager to see some action. "Gobber, what was that?" he asked, turning around.

"An earth bender, what do you think it was?" he shouted as he threw some extra pieces of discarded metal into Hiccup's arms. This caused Hiccup to wobble and hop on one leg, almost falling over.

"Thanks, I would have never guessed that, Gobber!" Hiccup replied sarcastically with fake gratitude.

 **I know it's short, but if C actually gets chosen, I don't want to spoil much :P**


	10. Let's try this one more time

Well, well, well, well, well. Look who's back again?

I know, it's been a while. I must have had to write this, what, 3 times? Or was it 2?

Knowing me, probably 3.  
I've been gone for a long time, again, and I have returned. This time has helped me realize something.

I'm not really a fanfic writer that's going to be able to keep up with everything. I'll take a hiatus often, as I don't exactly pride myself in my writing. In honesty, I'm not sure how I got to writing this. Just a minute ago I was doing something else entirely.  
I think what brought me back (again) was how warm and welcoming all of you are. Even after having left what must have been much over 6 months, you guys accepted me back.  
I think that's what has persuaded me to start writing again.  
Now, I'm sure the change won't be instant. I've decided that I'm going to write most everything in huge amounts before I post it, because the stress of needing to post was what made it go from a hobby to a chore. It could take days, it could take months, but I will do my best to write again.

As for No-Bender, I'm still debating whether or not to pick it up. I feel like the plot has a lot of potential, but my interest for the topic isn't as strong. If I get a sudden inspiration, I'll probably start it up again. And, if I continued No-Bender, it would, of course, be rewritten, most likely with a different plot-line and more. Mostly because I can't believe I thought posting a 9 chapter story that amounted to 3,000 words that also would make me physically cringe in years to come was a good idea, let alone acceptable...

So, yeah. I'll try my absolute best to keep up, but I've kinda come to accept that I'm more of an on and off writer. Writer's block is a thing that seems like it lingers a lot, so that's something that sucks, but I can try.

But seriously, come on! Just this 'hi im back again' was 20%(ish) of what I had written? Really? 

EDIT: Sorry for whatever happened with the text, fixed now though.


	11. Goodbye Old, Hello New!

**The rewritten version of No-Bender now has it's first chapter! Find it here! You can also go to my profile if the link doesn't work when you click 'here'.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy and check it out; I'm really proud of the improvement! Keeping this version up for reference and memory mainly!**


End file.
